


Lead Us Out Of The Darkness

by karxmels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boredom, Comedy, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Freaked Out Mon-El, I'm so sorry, No Angst, Pandemic - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, i promise next one is gonna be SUPER angsty, just pure fluff, season 2 au???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karxmels/pseuds/karxmels
Summary: Right when they thought that they would finally have some peace and quiet, yet another world crisis emerges to kick them in the butt: a worldwide pandemic. A virus.Of course, having each other, and being immune, they should be okay, right?Well, turns out there's only so much two aliens can take without losing their cool.(no angst!)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, KaraMel - Relationship, SuperValor - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	Lead Us Out Of The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this since FOREVER, and I'm finally able to share it!  
> I guess it was only a matter of time till someone wrote Karamel coping with a pandemic. Hope it's not too timey lmao :/  
> Kudos to my amazingly fantastic superfriend/partner who bore with me, helped me plot and proofread it! I LOVE YOU.
> 
> P.s.: I guess this could be a season 2 au, simply because of Mon's behavior. We wanted to show both his development as a hero, and his adorableness as a boyfriend. Enjoy!

_“I hate this!” she yelled, startling him. His eyes widened at the sudden outburst, but he soon got himself together, walking closer to her and resting his hands on the table, waiting for her to continue. “I hate not being able to meet with people, hug, go to the theatre, the beach, the park, eat in a nice restaurant-”_

_“I thought you liked my food.”_

_“I love your food! That’s not what I’m complaining about. I miss going out! Dressing up, walking on the streets hand in hand with you, showing you new places, seeing my family and friends, going to work_ physically! _Rao, I even miss having to watch my step at every second so that I don’t break any humans! I feel like I’ve exceeded my limit of trying to find things to keep me busy! There’s nothing left to do!”_

****.** **

“It smells good!”

“Well, let’s hope it tastes even better!”

They had fought against all sorts of alien threats, several times. They had been through nearly apocalyptic scenarios more than once. They had faced their fair number of ups and downs.

Truth be told, having experienced so many difficulties was no less than expected, given that keeping the world spinning was their daily job.

They had survived through all of it, and yet, no one seemed to have forecasted what had been coming.

To say they were caught unprepared was an understatement.

A virus. A _human_ virus, but a virus, nonetheless. One that was spreading quicker than anticipated. One that was killing thousands, day by day.

All of the sudden, it wasn’t just a virus anymore. It was a _global pandemic._

In a matter of days, things started closing, safety measures were taken, people were pushed into a hole, forced to be educated, for everyone else’s sake.

Kara had been positive she didn’t have much to worry about. Of course, she would stay safe and be precautious, but she was Kryptonian, after all.

She was certain that the virus wouldn’t affect her, or her very handsome, very alien partner.

Said partner, on the other hand…

****_Day 1;_ ** **

“Kara!” was the only thing she heard, before she felt something wet shower her face, and soon afterward, her body. She jumped, startled, releasing a small yelp of surprise. She didn’t understand what was happening, but the feeling of being dampened persisted. _What the hell?_

She shut her eyes and stood frozen in place, mortified. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she saw the culprit, who had so rudely attacked her with spray disinfectant.

“Mon-El!” He took the grocery bags from her arms, already going into the loft. She brought her hands to her face, wiping her eyes and cheeks.

“Take your shoes off, I’ll clean them properly in a bit. Now come, you’ve got to help me sterilize these. I did all this research and turns out 70% Isopropyl Alcohol is the best to use. You should probably take a shower and change clothes as well-”

“Mon-El!” She caught his attention, making him stop in his tracks.

“What?” he turned back to her, searching her eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Ensuring you don’t bring this virus home, obviously!” He shrugged. Kara dropped her shoulders, an amused smile threatening to break her lips.

“Baby, why are you freaking out? We’re immune!”

“You don’t know that!” He frowned. Kara’s grin widened.

“It’s a _human_ virus, Mon-El, I’m pretty sure we are.”

“Well, pretty sure is not enough!” Kara chuckled again, his exasperation clearly entertaining to her, and shook her head in defeat.

“Fine. Take the reins.”

****_Day 7;_ ** **

“Hey! Did you get the food?” Her shoulders sank as she closed the door behind her. Her face was strained, her eyes pleading. She removed her mask from her face, carefully, for she knew she’d be scolded by a very stern Daxamite if she weren’t meticulous about every precaution.

“No!” she whined. “Every place is closed. Some are still doing deliveries, but not the good ones!” Mon-El eyed her, up and down. “Fine. At least not the ones I’m craving.” She removed her coat, dropping it on the table, along with her purse and keys. She walked into the place, heading to the bathroom.

“Babe, don’t be sad. I can cook something for us.”

“I know you can, but it’s been a long day, working from home is hard, and all my hope was pinned on those potstickers from Di Di’s,” she said, her back facing him.

“Wash your hands!” he yelled. Kara nodded, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. An idea popped up in his mind. He stood up from the couch, and followed Kara to the bathroom. “You know, I could try cooking potstickers tonight, if you want,” he whispered in her ear, his hands on her shoulders. Kara stopped her motions, a giddy smile making its way onto her face.

“Really? You’d do that?” Her eyes had that characteristic Kara Zor-El sparkle, the one he knew was reserved exclusively to him. The smile that grew on his own countenance was involuntary, he had no way of stopping it. He brought her closer to his chest, and dropped a kiss to her hair.

“Of course.” He rested his cheek against her temple, holding her even tighter for another brief second. “You finish cleaning up, I’ll go look up a recipe.”

“You’re the best.” She turned around in his arms, just in time to catch him winking at her. He soon let her go, off to the kitchen.

He had told her to relax, and watch something as he cooked dinner. Nevertheless, she quickly found that she couldn’t stay still as she watched his graceful movements. He had her enraptured.

She managed to slide past the kitchen counter, settling right behind him as he chopped some vegetables. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed kisses on the back of his neck, and between his shoulder blades.

“Kara.” He kept chopping.

“Hm,” she breathed against his neck.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” She groaned, making him chuckle. He caressed her hand on his side. “Kara, I thought you wanted these potstickers.”

“I do,” she voiced, but made no move to give him space.

He knew better than to protest, thus he kept going with her attached to his back.

_It was a disaster._ The seasoning was imperceptible, the dough was raw, the filling was tasteless. Both of them grimaced at the first mouthful.

“I’m so sorry.” He wiped his mouth, face contorted. “I’ll have to try again. I am not accepting defeat!” She laughed.

And try he did. For days, he’d spent the whole afternoon trying to figure out what he had gotten wrong, and how he could improve.

And every single time, they tasted horrible; a different horrible each attempt.

“Unbelievable. I’ve mastered madeleines, cinnamon rolls, eclairs, every kind of pasta you can possibly think of, even some French dishes I can’t pronounce the names, and for some reason, I’m not able to make your favorite food!”

“It’s okay. I still love you.” Her voice was muffled as she grinned, her cheeks full of his latest (terrible) batch of potstickers.

****_Day 20;_ ** **

With the final strokes of his brush, he placed it in the easel’s drawer, and lowered his hand to his waist, admiring his work.

Social isolation was certainly hard on anyone, hence he thought he’d spent some time trying to discover new hobbies and pastimes. He couldn’t wait to show Kara.

Just as he was about to clean up, he felt the wind current coming from the open window thicken, indicating his girlfriend’s arrival. A bright smile grew on his face as he spotted her golden locks approaching, and she landed in front of him mere moments afterward.

“Hey! How was everything?” He watched her as she removed her mask, prudently disposing it in a plastic bag.

“Good! This virus has certainly helped me do my job. Not many criminals out there.” She smiled slightly. “I think I might keep the mask for the future, by the way. Surely helps keep the secret identity!” Mon-El chuckled.

“Yeah, I bet. You could’ve called me, though. I could have helped,” he uttered, but there was no trace of bitterness in his voice.

“Nah, it was okay. I needed to blow some steam by myself.” The blonde super-sped out of her costume and into the shower, in a hurry to wash the city smell off her body.

Mon-El was quick to assist, being ready at the bathroom door with her pajamas in hand.

She was as fast to get dressed as she had previously been to shower, and gave him a grateful smile once she was already changed.

They walked together to the living room, where she noticed the adorned canvas.

“What’s this?” she questioned, raising a brow.

“This, my lady, is my newest quarantine achievement! Tah-dah!” He extended his arms, gesturing at the painting.

“And this is supposed to be a…?” she enquired, muffling a laugh.

“A pup!” he replied, as though the answer was obvious.

“Mon-El, that looks like the Cats movie but with scary croissants instead of those terrifying felines.” His eyebrows nearly met his hairline, his eyes playfully offended.

“Well, and what have you accomplished this quarantine, Miss Danvers?”

“Well, having not accomplished anything is still better than your total failure!” His jaw dropped with indignation.

“Take it back!”

“Or else?” She brought her hands to her waist, grinning.

“You forget,” he paused, turning around and reaching for something, “I have jars full of paint in hand!” Kara’s eyes widened. She took a step back, involuntarily.

“Mon, no!”

 _He wouldn’t be_ her _Daxamite without his unbelievably smug smirk that never failed to get under her skin._

She laughed, wondering just _how in the world_ she had ended up where she was.

****_Day 35;_ ** **

She turned the television off, huffing with frustration. Her scowl was visible on her face, and her fuming movements did little to conceal her temper.

How could people be so selfish? She wasn’t even susceptible to the detriments brought by the virus, and still, she followed every provision strictly, just in case they had been wrong after all.

She couldn’t imagine protesting against something that was scientifically proven to help keep her loved ones safe.

The man seated beside her had already been observing her actions, so when she released yet another protesting breath, he brought a hand to her knee, attempting to catch her attention.

She turned her head to search his face, and, upon the sight of his concerned expression, she instantly became aware of his intentions. Her brows were still furrowed, the traces of her outrage refusing to leave.

“Can you believe these people can be such self-absorbed brats, to the point of protesting an inconvenience as little as wearing masks? Especially when it’s for the greater good?!” He could see smoke coming out of her ears, her cheeks flushing darkly. “Rao! Next time they do this, I’m gonna be there, just to beat them up!”

“You can’t go around beating people up, Kara.”

“I can if I pretend to be affected by Red Kryptonite, and then apologize with a beautiful hope speech that’ll make everyone love me again!” She looked pleased with her conclusion, leading Mon-El to snort.

“Kara, no!”

“Shush!”

****_Day 49;_ ** **

Despite her making fun of his painting, Kara had actually encouraged him to keep trying. She said that he would eventually improve, and he shouldn’t give up so soon. He knew that he had to practice at something to be good at it, however, the art hadn’t sparked his interest that much, and he figured he wouldn’t spend much time on it if he wanted to find something he truly enjoyed.

He had spoken to Winn, who had suggested that he try picking up an instrument. The man was kind enough to drop an old guitar he hadn’t touched in years at their loft, so that Mon-El could see if he managed to develop the skill.

He had always _loved_ music. Even on Daxam, he loved the way the melodies could ignite emotions buried deep into his heart. Some were soft, some more intense, but each had a particularity that made it unique.

He could recall countless memories of when, in his childhood, he had been soothed by the presence of the gentle sound of music echoing around him, presenting an opportunity to escape, to forget.

He could simply close his eyes, paying attention to the sound waves, and suddenly feel as if he were transported to another reality. As if, for a short while, all responsibilities faded, and he could just be Mon-El, ordinary guy.

_Oh, how he had missed it._

Hardly a few weeks later, he had already picked up the basic chords and strumming patterns, while simultaneously accomplishing to learn the foundation of music theory as well.

He would be lying if he said that, upon witnessing the first song he began learning slowly come together, his eyes didn’t water up, his heartbeat didn’t accelerate, his breathing didn’t turn shallow.

He had heard music at its finest several times, yet never had he been the one to create it.

_It felt surreal._

How could a simple strum of his knuckles against six adjacent chords bring so many feelings to the surface? The inexplicable joy he felt inside was overwhelming, for multiple reasons.

Because, for once in his life, he felt thoroughly safe and loved.

Because, despite everything happening in the world at the moment, despite his wish to escape reality for a few instants, he didn’t do it because he was _desperate_ to run away. It was a different kind of escape, one that only eased his thoughts, brought him sheer peace.

Because, contrary to what he had previously experienced, now he could make music, and pour all of his happiness on it. Now he could dedicate it to the one thing that was constant and worth treasuring in his life.

To _her._

The woman in question, nevertheless….

“Mon-El!”

“What?” he responded, raising his head, startled.

“Can you stop that? I’m trying to work here.”

He didn’t blame her, really. He knew that his playing wasn’t great, not at first at least. His rhythm was flawed, his humming sporadic, his chords not particularly pleasant to the ears.

He had noticed the faces she made, how she would try to hide the way she was covering her ears. Surprisingly, it only made his smile widen.

He couldn’t _wait_ until he could prove her wrong, until he could surprise her with how quickly he was able to acquire the ability.

She barely noticed it, but, with each passing day, something changed.

She didn’t have to cover her ears anymore.

Unconsciously, she started smiling softly as she wrote, hearing his voice resonating in the background.

Bit by bit, she started enjoying the new atmosphere he’d created.

Then again, there was _no way_ she would acknowledge the change, let alone admit it to him, grant him victory.

“Baby?” she called, seeing him practice, sat on the couch.

“Yeah?” He looked at her, smiling.

“I want to read a little bit, I’m gonna be in the bedroom, okay?”

“Sure.” She returned his smile.

She managed to read a few pages without getting distracted. She counted that as a win.

How could she not? When he was singing just a little bit louder, more confidently. When his voice and his playing seemed to be more synchronized each beat. When she somehow couldn’t seem to separate the sound coming from his guitar, from the melody his vocal folds produced.

She slowly closed her book, laying it on the bedside table. She didn’t seem to notice that her eyelids had slid shut, as she tried to cherish his music, a content smile on her face.

“Kara!” he called, making her jump, her eyes open wide.

“What?”

“Come here, I wanna sing you a song!”

She let out an overly dramatic, absolutely faux groan.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. Come on, you’ll like it.” She walked to the living room, her crinkle deepening between her eyebrows. “Sit down.” She dropped her weight on the couch, apprehensive.

With the first strum she heard, the first F chord he played, she was entranced. The deepness of his voice, the baritone timbre he flaunted, his slight vibrato at the end of long notes, the power and sonority held by everything put together…

_It was doing things to her._

She could feel her cheeks flushing, the hair on her arms rising in bliss, her whole body awakening, simply owing to the melodiousness of his playing.

She thought about how embarrassing it was, to display such intense reactions, and the thought made her blush even harder.

She wanted to be able to cringe at how cliché the song and lyrics were, she wanted to be able to hate it, yet she couldn’t.

_Rao, how was he doing that to her?_

Her heart felt so full, so content.

She didn’t understand it.

Somehow, he had managed to pick the perfect song, and perform it in a way that made her feel thoroughly accepted, as if he loved every single part of her, every one of her identities, every one of her traits and flaws.

 _Safe._ She felt safe.

_Even if the sky is fallin’, and the sun don’t wanna shine;_

He finished the song, and all she wanted to do was hide. How could she begin to explain everything he made her feel in less than five minutes? She didn’t want to boost his ego that way; didn’t want to admit how incredible he’d been just now.

Blood was rising to her cheeks again, as she felt his intense gaze set on her, awaiting her reaction.

“So?” he prodded. She pressed her lips together, wanting to contain not only her smile, but also the threatening teardrops in her eyes. Mon-El smirked, not buying her act. “You love it!”

“No, I-”

“You do!” He was grinning from ear to ear, and it annoyed her. She closed her mouth, accepting defeat.

“Fine. I do.” He bit his lip, suppressing a laugh. “I do,” she repeated. “You have a really gorgeous voice.” She smiled, shyly, but it faded once she saw the mischief dancing in his eyes.

“SANTA FÉ-” he belted, making her eyes grow wide, chuckles of her own escaping her mouth.

“Okay enough, Jack Kelly!”

****_Day 78;_ ** **

She groaned, banging her head against the table.

Mon-El eyed her strangely, pondering whether he should say anything. He knew better than to aggravate her moods, yet his curiosity was hard to ignore.

She raised her head, bringing a hand to rub her forehead, her face scrunched.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I hate this!” she yelled, startling him. His eyes widened at the sudden outburst, but he soon got himself together, walking closer to her and resting his hands on the table, waiting for her to continue. “I hate not being able to meet with people, hug, go watch a movie or a show, go to the beach, the park, eat in a nice restaurant-”

“I thought you liked my food.”

“I love your food! That’s not what I’m complaining about. I miss going out! Dressing up, walking on the streets hand in hand with you, showing you new places, seeing my family and friends, going to work _physically!_ Rao, I even miss having to watch my step at every second so that I don’t break any humans! I feel like I’ve exceeded my limit of trying to find things to keep me busy! There’s nothing left to do!”

Her previously ceaselessly moving eyes came to an abrupt stop, settling on his.

She stared at him for long seconds, her cheeks crimson, her thoughts disordered, her mind hazy.

_Wait a second._

_Actually…_

There _was_ something to do.

Or rather… _someone_ to do.

She smirked.

He bit his lip, shifting his gaze to the surface below his hands, tapping his knuckles against it.

_A deer caught in headlights._

Somehow, in the blink of an eye, she was pressed against his body from top to bottom, her lips crashing against his, her arms around his neck.

To say he was stunned would be an understatement.

“Kara, wait!” He managed to break the kiss.

“What?!” she grunted, not moving any further, her breath brushing his face.

“The virus!”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” she groaned, trying to see his expression without pulling away.

He tried to keep his act, moving his eyes frantically from side to side, attempting to pull a puzzled expression.

He failed.

“I am.” He grinned, making her frown, angrily. He chuckled at the sight, shaking his head. “Come here.” He nudged at her waist, and she jumped to wrap her legs around his middle.

He kissed her once more, trapping her upper lip between his.

She was in no mood for tenderness. Her grip was fierce, her lips daring. She needed to unleash all that infuriation, and he was _not_ going to stop her.

_In fact, he was happy to comply._

_Good Rao!_ was their only thought.

****.** **

Their dumb smiles bordered comical as they lay in bed with their limbs tangled, her head on his chest, his arm around her, his hand in her hair, massaging her scalp.

Kara sighed contentedly, running a hand along his torso, absentmindedly.

She relished moments like these. When all of her frustration faded, and the love and happiness running through her veins were almost too much. When she felt as though there was absolutely nowhere else she’d rather be.

There was once a time where such moments were rare in her day-to-day life, but not anymore.

Still, she would much rather appreciate them, as much as she could.

_Who knew what tomorrow would bring…_

Her face fell slightly when she thought of the conversation she had been meaning to bring up.

“You’re still pretty freaked out about this whole virus thing, aren’t you?”

He froze at the question, holding his breath and stopping his gentle strokes.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“Why?” She moved to lie on her side, resting her head on one of her hands and bringing the other to cup his cheek. He turned to her, slightly crestfallen.

“I just…” his hand moved to her waist, slowly caressing her bare side. “We can’t exactly go punch the virus and stop it from hurting civilians. People are dying, and there’s nothing we can do about it… we’re supposed to be helping them, protecting them, and yet…”

“It feels like we’re powerless,” she concluded.

“Yeah…” She suppressed a chuckle.

“Hey, look at you! All heroic and yearning to save the world!” He chortled, breathily.

“Yeah, well, I was serious when I told you I wanted to help you keep the world spinning… I hate that right now I can’t.” She smiled softly, pride flickering in her chest.

“I know how it feels, but it will be alright. You’ve come a long way, Mon. I’m really proud of you, and your journey. This is one of your best qualities, your ability to grow and flourish.” She paused, pensive. “Well that, and your really nice ass.” This time, he laughed out loud.

“What’s with you and my ass?”

“It’s a pretty ass.”

“Pretty?” He smirked.

“Uh-huh.”

“Just pretty?” He tickled her side, making her laugh.

“Stop!” she exclaimed between giggles. She seemed to have caught her breath when she spoke again, “Dang, I should not have said that. Your ego was already big enough!” He laughed once more, and she turned to lie on her back.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, still lying on his side.

“Are we gonna be okay?” he asked, running his thumb lovingly across her cheek.

“Yeah,” she sighed, confidently. “We have each other, that’s more than we could ask for.” He smiled.

“Promise me you won’t die on me because of this virus?” She narrowed her gaze, confused. Hadn’t she told him that they were immune? She turned in his hold, searching his eyes.

And then she understood.

 _He feared losing her._ Feared being alone again.

She brought her hand to his hair, his smooth locks sliding between her fingers.

“Yeah, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

She saw him exhale in relief, albeit discreetly, before he closed the distance between them one more time.

 _Much more than she could_ ever _ask for._

****.** **

_You are here_

_At the start of a moment_

_On the edge of the world, where the river meets the sea._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I am REALLY excited to hear your thoughts. If you can, drop some kudos and comments here, it means a lot :)  
> Hope you are all doing well <3
> 
> Self-promo time: if you like this one, make sure to check out my other stories! all karamel ;)  
> you can find me on twitter under @thoroughlymaria. I post stuff about my stories and works in progress there!


End file.
